Music meme
by Goldie Foxx
Summary: Music meme que contiene 10 OneShot. / Actualización semanal / Ectofeature
1. Crecer

**Music meme. **

_1. Elige un personaje, pareja o fandom de tu gusto._

_2. Pon tu Ipod o Reproductor de música en random._

_3- Por cada canción que toque, escribe un dabble inspirado en la canción relacionado con el tema escogido. Solo tienes el tiempo de lo que dure la canción: no planees de antemano: empiezas cuando la canción empieza: y nada de repetir después; cuando la canción termine, terminas de escribir. (Nada de saltar las canciones tampoco; usas lo que te toque!)_

_Canción__ que me tocó: **To The End - Blur**_

* * *

Porque ya no era aquel joven de catorce años aspirando a ser un cineasta famoso. Ya no era el mismo que se sobresalto al conocer al fantasma de su difunto primo, y este, por su parte, se reía con las ocurrencias del menor aunque el castaño se molestara de vez en cuando con lo que el peliazul hacia.

Ya no era aquel joven de 17 años que se divertía cantando, junto a Billy las canciones que alguna vez estuvieron de moda. Y cuando él se enojaba, siempre podía contar con la ayuda del mayor. Ambos guardando un secreto, que ni sus amigos podrían saber. Susurrando palabras tiernas al oído del contrario, y el mayor siempre brindando todo su cariño para proteger a quien mas amaba.

Y claro que el recordaba aquel acontecimiento que le marco fuertemente, aquello que hizo que la risa que inundaba la habitación diariamente desapareciera. Y le dolía ser él, quien vio como el peliazul desaparecía, y no se explicaba la razón, solo sabia que le dolía, y no podía detener las cristalinas lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos del contrario cuando este desapareció. Shanilla a su lado, llorando, y Rajeev desde atrás atrapando a los presentes antes de que Spencer cometiera suicidio.

Ahora tenia 23 años, y con su rostro bajo aquella sonrisa quebradiza, produciendo películas diariamente. Había cumplido su sueño, pero de que le servia, si la persona que le ayudo ya no se encontraba con él. Y lloraba todas las noches, en la ya vieja casa que alguna vez fue cómplice de lo que los mortales llaman amor. Porque jamas se imagino que crecer fuese tan doloroso.


	2. Responsabilidad

**_¡_****Hola!.~ Aquí la actualización semanal de este Meme uvu Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Advertencias: ** MPreg, Older!Spencer, Alive!Billy, Older!Billy

* * *

El teléfono del castaño solo, este, molesto, le contesto al azabache mientras levantaba la ceja derecha. Y es que era la cuarta vez que Billy le llamaba, si no era por culpa de los problemas con aquellas adorables trillizas que los jóvenes tenían, era para que Spencer alimentara el ya bastante crecido ego del cantante.

-Ahora que te sucede.- Spencer cruzo las piernas mientras trataba de no chocar contra los otros vehículos que transitaban por la carretera, si ya bien la lluvia le dificultaba la concentración, el tener a su novio hablando incesantemente atravez del móvil empeoraba aquella situación.

-Solo quería saludarte esta vez.-Billy soltó una pequeña risa, mientras jugaba con Samantha, una de sus hijas.

-Bueno, ya está. Ahora, ¿Me dejarías conducir en paz, Cobra?.- El cineasta espabilo momentos antes de chocar contra un camión, mientras que con la mano izquierda trataba de sostener el móvil antes de que este saliera disparado por la ventana que había olvidado cerrar. Prefirió dejarla así, ya estaba bastante ocupado.

-Te espero.~-El azabache le comentó de forma seductora mientras cargaba a las trillizas a la gran cuna que la pareja había comprado para las menores. Y aunque Shanilla en mas de una ocasión se había ofrecido a cuidarlas, con la excusa de que Billy no tenía la suficiente capacidad para cuidar de alguien mas, viendo que ni siquiera podía cuidar de él mismo, sin contar que Spencer debía trabajar, habiendo noches en las que no podía llegar a cenar, arruinando así los planes del azabache para con el menor, ambos jóvenes se habían negado.

-Como sea, Cobra.- Spencer colgó, de mala manera. Ya estaba bastante estresado como para lidiar con su novio.

Después de terminar con el traje empapado, llego a la mansión donde vivía, procurando no hacer ruido para despertar a sus hijas. Subió hasta llegar a la gran habitación, esta se encontraba en total oscuridad, suponiendo que Billy se había cansado de esperarle, se lanzo a la cama quedando únicamente en ropa interior, pues estaba literalmente destrozado físicamente como para colocarse el pijama.

No quiso voltear siquiera a ver al azabache, esté ya le había ocasionado varios problemas. Sin embargo cuando se disponía a cerrar los ojos sintió como unos brazos le atrapaban y una voz le susurraba al oído antes de darle pequeños mordiscos al mismo.

-¿No me saludas, Spencer?.~

-Baruch...

El azabache rió por un momento antes de acariciarle el pecho al menor haciendo que este se estremeciera.

-Te dije que te esperaría.~-Billy comenzó a besar el cuello del castaño una vez esté se había volteado para estar frente a frente con el cantante.

-No...Billy, déjame. Quiero dormir.- Spencer trató de separar a Cobra, aunque se hubiese resistido termino por ceder y dejar de besar a su pareja, haciendo un pequeño puchero poco visible debido a la oscuridad.

-Pero, hace mucho que no lo hacemos..- Le reprocho el azabache mirándole a los ojos.

Spencer rodó los ojos antes de besar a su novio tiernamente, como no lo hacia hace mucho.

-Si, lo se. Pero debes entender. Ya somos padres, y no podemos darnos el lujo de hacerlo cuando nuestras nenas apenas y pueden mantenerse en pie por su cuenta.

-Pero cuando crezcan quizá y les de por entrar aquí cuando estemos teniendo sexo.- Billy insistió nuevamente, pero Spencer le rechazo dándose la vuelta.

-Debo atender asuntos muy importantes en el set y tú mas que nadie lo sabe.

-Mi ''amigo'' también necesita atención.~ Billy igualmente se dio la vuelta, frustrado por no conseguir lo que quería.

Justo en ese momento, desde la habitación de arriba un llanto se escucho. Spencer se levantó de la cama mientras miraba a su novio antes de salir de la habitación.

-Responsabilidad, Cobra, responsabilidad.


End file.
